


dual purpose

by swancharmings



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Inanimate Objects, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swancharmings/pseuds/swancharmings
Summary: “I want to try something,” Harvey murmured against her neck.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would like to thank Heather for having a mind as deep in the gutter as mine. I hope you enjoy this piece, I realize this might not be everyone’s cup of tea. Thanks for reading, if you do!

“I want to try something,” Harvey murmured against her neck, and Donna shivered from his soft breath on her skin.

“If it involves stopping, I’m not interested,” she replied as she pushed her hips forward against the hand buried between her legs. He chuckled.

With his free hand Harvey reached over to grab his discarded tie, staring at her with dark eyes and a lazy smile.

Donna raised her eyebrows. “Oh,” she breathed, lifting her arms voluntarily and wiggling her fingers.

Harvey laughed. “Eager?”

“Shut up and tie me.”

He did so, kissing each wrist as he fastened the knots.

“I don’t have slats, so you’ll need to pretend. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“I mean it, Donna, your arms stay up.”

Her body flushed with arousal. “I promise.”

Harvey leaned forward to capture her lips in his own, sucking gently on her bottom one, then pulled away abruptly.

And got off the bed.

“Harvey!” Donna cried, indignant, thinking of ways to strangle him with his own tie as she glared at his retreating form.

He returned moments later with a sheepish grin and something metallic in his hand, moonlight reflecting off its surface.

“Harvey,” Donna cautioned as she realized what it was. “You are  not — “

“No,” he quickly shook his head. “No, no, no. Not like that.” He knelt beside her on the bed, brushing the pads of his fingers down her ribcage. “Do you trust me?”

His eyes bore into hers, all traces of mirth gone, pure want and love and lust radiating into her soul.

Donna swallowed and rubbed her thighs together to soothe the ache at her center. “Yes.”

He kissed her softly. “Good.”

He shifted, curling his body alongside hers, head between her legs and arms draped over her pelvis.

Donna strained her neck to see what he was doing. His bare back was blocking her, and while she appreciated the view, the anticipation was killing her.

She squirmed under him. He pinned down her thighs with his arms.

“Harvey,” she whimpered.

He placed a kiss on her mound, spreading her lips and running his index finger agonizingly slow from her entrance to her clit, never lingering, a back and forth motion that left her breathless and wanting more.

Harvey licked the edge of the can opener, moistening the flat surface. Spreading her open, he sucked on her clit once before placing the cool, wet metal on the rosy bud.

Donna very nearly screamed at the sensation, a deep, guttural sound that shot straight to Harvey’s dick. She attempted to thrust her hips towards him, frustrated at Harvey’s body blocking hers.

“Ha——hhhohhhh,” she breathed as he did it again, the slick, smooth metal rubbing deliciously against her clit.

Harvey moved the can opener in tight, deliberate circles, alternating with the pad of his thumb while his tongue slipped out to wet it again before going back for more.

Her arms fell from their makeshift position to run her hands up and down his muscled back, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he pressed harder against her mound.

“Hands, Donna,” he warned, his authoritative voice shooting right to her core as she threw her arms back up over her head, closing her eyes against the wave of pleasure.

Her toes curled and she writhed against his forearms, trying to get closer to the metal object sliding and pressing and caressing. The feather-light touches mixed with the slippery wetness from his tongue was driving her insane, and while this slow dance he’d created was exquisite,  _godfuckingdamnit_ she needed more or she was going to burst.

She felt him chuckle above her —  _bastard_ — but then he sped up his movements and she forgot everything about who she was and where she was except for the tingling through her nervous system.

“I’ve thought about this,” Harvey said, stopping to suck again on the tip of the can opener before repositioning it on her swollen bud. “A lot.”

The implications of what he was saying crashed into her and she hummed, bucking her hips in earnest now.

“I wasn’t sure, but...” he smirked as she cried out at the loss of contact. “I’d say it’s a success.”

Donna licked her lips. “Let me see,” she whispered. “Harvey, please.”

He moved to the edge of the bed, spread her knees further apart so she had a better vantage point. Waves of red fell over her face, cheeks and chest flushed a near identical color, freckles dusted like stars. Harvey thought she had never looked more beautiful.

He held her gaze, brought the can opener back to his lips.

Donna’s breaths were shallow, willing herself not to use her hands to push his face down to where she needed him.

Harvey swiped his tongue back and forth over the offending object in a deliberate pattern, knowing exactly what he was doing and how it was affecting her, and if he didn’t fucking use it on her  _right now_ she was going to scream.

A self-satisfied glint appeared in his eyes and Donna moaned as she watched and felt their most personal item touch the most intimate part of her.

But it was the man doing it that did it for her, his look of intense concentration, dedication, like she was the most sacred thing in the world, and she fell apart from the overstimulation of it all.

Harvey continued his circular motions until she deflated beneath him, utterly spent.

Donna sighed, lowering her arms to run her fingers through his hair and tug him up to her. Harvey obliged, mouth fusing with hers and she tasted herself mixed with a metallic tang that ignited sparks through her veins.

She broke away with a smug grin. “So. You’ve been wanting to do that, huh?”

Harvey turned sheepish again and brushed the hair away from her face. “The thought has crossed my mind. More than once.”

Donna laughed, an airy sound, and looked up at him through hooded eyes. “Mine too.”

Harvey cocked his head at her, leaning on his elbow. “Really?”

She nodded. “Oh, yes.”

“When?” he asked with a smirk.

“When you suggested we make our ritual something to do with a can opener,” she stated with a quirk of her lips.

He all but lunged at her and she snorted with laughter, but made sure to grab that same can opener from where it lay at her side.

It was his turn now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d wanted to write this for a while… thought about putting it in OSM but it makes more sense to add it here. Hope someone (besides me) enjoys this!

Donna, flush from her orgasm and perfectly, gloriously naked, his tie in one hand and the can opener in the other is a sight to behold. Her eyes scream mischief, taunting him as she circles her nipple with the shiny surface, jaw slack with a moan.

Harvey grips his dick hard, squeezing the base to relieve some of the pressure. It’s not enough.

She leans forward to extract his hand from the tender flesh, kissing his wrist and then his palm.

“Do you trust me?” she breathes, running a thumb across his brow.

“More than anyone.” He doesn’t miss a beat.

A second later his vision is obscured by the fabric, Donna’s fingers playfully caressing his ears. All senses are heightened and he feels a tightening in his groin.

She sucks his lower lip between hers, gives it a sweet tug before pulling away — and something sharply cold takes her place.

“Open,” she whispers. It’s an order and he loves it.

His mouth closes around the can opener; the lipped edge still tastes like her, slightly salty and tangy and it makes him want to pull her onto his face and bury his tongue in her folds.

But Donna doesn’t oblige. Instead, she flicks the metal over each nipple and Harvey hisses. He fists a hand in her hair while the contraption continues its tease down his stomach, over the flutters in his abdomen and into the thicket of hair. Every nerve ending is electric, body pulsing in anticipation.

There’s a gust of hot air on his member, coupled with a soft moan as her nose nudges the crease of his thigh and moves between his balls, tracing up his shaft —  _ smelling him _ . Donna Paulsen is acquainting herself with his dick and he  _ can’t even see her _ . Her teeth nip at every inch of him and he thinks he’ll explode right then and there, until the smooth lip of the can opener presses on his ballsack.

He jolts at the contact. Her thumbs circle his hips before the slick metal brushes along the underside of his cock and Harvey shivers.

“Okay?” she asks, and he nods earnestly. There’s a different pressure now — warmer, malleable, lingering on the tip and he instantly knows it’s her lips. He groans audibly, jerking his hips and she startles a bit, mouth falling open to accommodate him, all silky heat and inviting depth. Her tongue snakes out to taste him before she retreats, pumps him slowly until the spark of metal returns. Tight circles over the head, slick from her saliva and precum and  _ god, _ it feels fucking good. He should have suspected she’d be good at this. And if the orgasm  _ she  _ had mere minutes ago proved anything...

He shouldn’t have been such a fucking gentleman.

Donna sets a bold path down his length, back to his balls and rubs each one with the smooth surface, paying them special attention. He feels like he’s on fire yet doused in cold water at the same time, craving oxygen and gasping for breath.

Then she stops.

He clenches the sheets, breathing hard, knees spread by the weight of her thighs and bracing for contact.

But it’s not either pair of her hot lips that engulf him; it’s something firm and starkly cool and  _ entirely fucking tight _ around his cock.

_ The handle,  _ he thinks, before all other conscious thought fades away.

Donna fucks him between the twin levers, a rapid motion that makes him see stars. The head slips into her mouth every so often, lapping at the sweet cream pooled there, just for her. Always for her.

Then ice is replaced by molten fire as she swallows his whole cock, rocking him in her throat before she lets go, repositioning the handle and now he’s closer than ever, soaked with her spit as she moves the can opener up and down repeatedly over his shaft.

And suddenly there’s something else  _ wet _ , sliding up his length in conjunction with the metal, and it’s  _ her _ .

The knowledge that she’s getting off to this just as much as he is does him in. He erupts on his stomach, and it lasts for so long he can’t tell if he actually blacked out or if it’s only the tie across his face.

He’s vaguely aware of her tongue mapping his abdomen, cleaning him off. If he had any cognitive function left he would kiss her senseless.

Then the darkness is gone, and he blinks into a sea of hazel and bare freckles.

He’s never liked the taste of himself, but as their lips mold together and they share the sticky substance, he thinks it’s not so bad.

Donna licks her lips and grins.

“So?” She’s smug.

Harvey doesn’t bother to hide his glee. “So fucking good.” He turns his face into her neck, kisses her there before flopping back down. She drapes herself over his chest with a languid sigh.

He takes the abused appliance from where she’d discarded it, twirls it in his fingers then follows the path of her spine. She hums happily and he grins against her forehead.

The can opener finds a new home in their bedside drawer.


End file.
